With all my Heart: The new us
by Frost-Chan
Summary: Bonnie, Frederick, Gold, Felix and Chicadira have died but didn't leave. They became the mascots with no memory of their years as humans. Only their love and bonds carried over. But, they weren't the only ones to receive that cruel fate. Four more teens fell victim to the very same person shortly before. Love sparks, new and old as memories of their past slowly come to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

{Bonnie's P.O.V} ** _{A/N: Italic is that little voice in the back of their heads.}_**

Who am I? Where am I? It's too dark to tell, but it feels like I'm floating. Floating in the pitch black. Why does it feel so familiar? Why does the blackness seem so comforting? I can't remember. It's warm though. Why is it warm? I like this warmth. _It's like a mother's embrace..._ I don't know why. _Open your eyes, wake up._ I think I hear something. Bonnie? Who is that? Maybe I'm thinking too much on this.

{Normal P.O.V}

A large brown bear, Freddy Fazbear himself, shakes the purple bunny laying on the stage, sleeping. Two others gather around the two on stage.

"Bonnie! Wake up you lazy rabbit!" Freddy says with a scolding edge. Bonnie sits up and stretches.

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks.

"Ye bee' ou' fer a couple hou's. We were gettin' worrie' fer ye, lad." Foxy explains.

"Freddy most of all." Chica whispers.

"Sorry guys. Didn't mean to worry ya." Bonnie apologizes, standing up. Freddy scowls and walks off. Bonnie rubs the back of his neck sheepishly.

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

Why does it feel like I forgot something? _Something important that could change everything._ I notice Freddy leaving. I pick up my red guitar. It gives me a sense of deja vu, like I've seen it before. I shake my head and ignore the feeling as I place the strap around me and walk around. I begin humming the tune of the songs we sing every single day. It get's old but I don't know many more. I bump into something soft and... brown. Oh god. I bumped into Freddy.

"I'm sorry." I apologize and hurry off. Why am I so nervous around him? I sigh and shake my head. It's nothing more than my imagination. I sit down at a table and flip guitar around and hold it before plucking random cords. I tap my foot to an imaginary beat, picking up the speed. I added word to it but kept an eye on my guitar. I get lost in the music I'm playing.

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I can hear music drifting from the dining hall. It is almost... has such an amazing voice. _Only one ever like it in the world._ I shake my head. That's definitely something I won't be touching for a long time. It's all so... odd, really. I can't remember anything before earlier tonight. I push the kitchen doors open and walk in. I sigh as I look through the fridge. I find a key lime pie and a smile spreads on my face. I don't know why though. _It means something very important._ I shake my head and grab some of the pizza. Closing the fridge, I force the smile off my face and leave the kitchen, eating my pizza slice. I can think on things later. Right now I have three to keep out of trouble.

"Put that down! What is that anyways!?" I ask them, taking the bottle from Bonnie.

"Jus' roo' bee'." Foxy replies.

"You know we shouldn't be drinking stuff like this! Who knows what could happen!" I yell. I don't believe a word Foxy _-Felix-_ says.

"Please, Freddy? It's just root beer. Soda can't hurt." Bonnie says. God dang it, Bonnie! The puppy eyes! I sigh and give Bonnie the bottle back.

"If I find out you lied, Foxy, you'll be short a tail." I warn.

"Aye, cap'n." Foxy says. I nod and walk away.


	2. Chapter 2

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I had sat down to read and and finish my pizza. It's pretty peaceful at the moment. Most noise I hear is the buzz of the fan and lights. This is relaxing. No loud noise, no nothing. Just me and my thoughts. But it feels like something is missing but I can't tell what. _He's not there._ I sigh and shake my head.

"Stop over thinking this, Fred." I tell myself. I look down at my book. Oddly enough it's a romance. I don't mind it much. One of the female workers must have left it. "Twilight" I think is the title? Kinda tacky. Glittering vampires. Hilarious. Not to mention how the protagonist is a idiot that falls for the obvious tricks. Kind of sad, actually. Now if were someone with brains and bravery, that would be great!

{Normal P.O.V}

A loud bang comes from the stage area. Freddy puts down his book to see what happened. When he gets there, he finds a passed out Bonnie, and Foxy laughing his head off.

"What is going on!? Why is Bonnie out cold!?" Freddy asks.

"Nothing, Fazbear." Foxy slurs. Freddy picks Bonnie up and carries him to the backstage room. Freddy stops at the door and decides to take him somewhere else. Freddy goes back to the security office and places Bonnie in the old chair then picked up his book again.

{Chica's P.O.V}

Freddy's going to be angry with Foxy. I know I'm peeved with him. He lied to Freddy AND caused Bonnie to pass out. Foxy wouldn't stop giving Bonnie those bottles. I grab ice and a few other things and go to look for Freddy and Bonnie. I find them in the security office. Freddy's reading and Bonnie's still passed out on the chair.

"Hey Freddy!" I greet.

"Good evening." Freddy says. I look at the book Freddy's reading. He's reading Twilight!

"You read that junk?" I ask.

"Nothing else to read beside lose papers and the same old rules." Freddy Answers. Bonnie jolts upright.

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

God, I had the weirdest dream ever. It involved Freddy. He was over me, with nothing on... What the fuck is wrong with me!?

"Are you alright?" I hear Freddy ask. I swear I'm blushing right now.

"Gotta go!" I run off quickly. Why would I be having a dream like that about Freddy!? He's my friend! I think something is wrong with me... I go to the stage area to see Foxy stumbling around. I walk away, shaking my head and rubbing it. My head is pounding right now. Maybe I can tell Golden about that dream. He wouldn't tell. At least, I hope not. I walk into the kitchen and go into the far back where Golden stays. "Hey, Gold? Can I talk to you?"

"Oh. Good evening Bonnie. What brings you here?" Golden asks.

"I need to tell you something. It's... awkward." I reply.

"Alright." Golden says. "Have a seat and tell me about it." I sit down on an extra chair.

"A bit ago, Foxy got me to drink root beer or something and I ended up passing out. While I was unconscious, I have a weird dream. Involving Freddy." I explain.

"Go on." Golden urges.

"In the dream, Freddy was... naked and so was I..." I feel my face warm up. "And he was over me... m-moaning and h-holding my legs..."

"Ah. One of those dreams. Don't worry. No one will know, Bonnie." Golden says, patting my head.

"Thanks, Gold. Means alot to me." I say.

"No problem. Now go before anyone gets too worried." Golden shoos me out of the kitchen. I sigh in relief and walk around for a bit. That's on less thing to worry about now.


	3. Chapter 3

{Normal P.O.V}

It is opening time. The owner and manager of the pizzeria unlocks the door and walks in, looking very somber.

"I can't believe it... My boys are gone..." The dark brunette muttered, walking up to the stage and looks at Freddy. "And you are all I have to remember them..." Mr. Fazbear walks off. The three animatronics glance at each other questioningly.

"His kids?" Freddy asks no one in particular.

"Maybe Gold'll know. He seems to know alot." Bonnie suggests.

"No, Bonnie. Don't bother him." Freddy said. Bonnie crosses his arms.

"You always shoot my ideas and suggestions down." The purple bunny mutters. Freddy facepaws. "I'm going to anyways." Bonnie flips his guitar around so it rests on his back. Bonnie goes to the back of the kitchen.

"Gold? You there?" Bonnie asks.

"Is it night already?" A tired Golden asks.

"No... I have a question. The manager came in this morning and he seemed... upset. He said something about his kids being gone and that Freddy reminds him of his kids..." Bonnie mutters.

"Hmm... I'll Have to look more into that... But I'm guessing you wanted to ask if I knew them but I unfortunately don't." Golden informs the bunny.

"Thanks anyways for your time and sorry for disturbing your nap. See ya tonight, Gold!" Bonnie waves as he leaves. Golden returns the gesture before going back to sleep. Bonnie sees something on the ground as he was walking. The bunny picks it up and reads the writing. "Frederick and Gold Fazbear... age 10..." Bonnie flips the parcel over and sees a picture of two boys, one brunette and a golden blond. Bonnie shakes his head and quietly walks to Mr. Fazbear's office and slips the picture under the door. The bunny rubs his head as he went back to his place on stage. A few still images flashed in Bonnie's mind like a slide show.

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I shake Bonnie worriedly. He's just standing there, eyes blank and staring. I look at Chica who shrugs.

"Bonnie. Bon! Snap out of it!" I say in a hushed panic. Bonnie blinks and looks at me.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"You spaced out, nimrod! There's only two minutes until opening and you space out!" I snap quietly. Bonnie looks me in my eyes, his face inches from mine. I back away quickly and Bonnie looks away. "Be careful, Bonnie. People can't know about us. We'll be scrapped if that happens."

"I got it already... Stop lecturing me, Fazfuck..." Bonnie snaps angrily. Did he just...?

"What did you call me?" I questioned.

"Faz. Fuck." Bonnie replies. I growl at him. Bonnie never said things like that. Is he hiding something?

"You're in deep tonight." I tell Bonnie. Bonnie just snorts and holds his guitar in his hands. Two minutes later and the restaurant is filled with screeching children that only get louder as we start our show.

{Normal P.O.V}

Bonnie takes his guitar off and puts it down, jumping off stage. Bonnie glares at Freddy before going to the kitchen to talk to Golden.

"Hey, Bon. Catch." Golden says, tossing a little purple device. Bonnie catches it and looks it over. It was a purple IPod with red ear-buds. Bonnie placed the ear-buds in his ears and turned it on. The song he was greeted by was familiar to him but he didn't know why.

"Where'd you get this?" Bonnie asks.

"I found it in the backstage room after I woke up. There were other things there too." Golden says. Bonnie stares at it.

"It feels like I've seen this thing some where before..." Bonnie mutters and walks off, waving to Golden. Bonnie looks at the stage to see his guitar ruined. Bonnie runs on stage and picks up some of the broken off pieces, beginning to cry. "W-who would...?" Bonnie mutters. The purple bunny tried to piece the instrument back together, failing miserably. Freddy watches from the shadows, feeling somewhat bad for the deed. Bonnie wipes his face, giving up. Bonnie picks it up, and checks if it was still playable before sitting down, replacing the ear buds and following the song.

" _Oh, misty eye of the mountain below, keep careful watch of my brothers' souls. And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke, keep watching over Durin's sons. If this is to end in fire then we should all burn together, watch the flames climb high into the night. Calling out father, oh, stand by and we will watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side. And if we should die tonight then we should all die together. Raise a glass of wine for the last time, calling out father, oh. Prepare as we will, watch the flames burn auburn over the mountain side._ " Bonnie sings softly. Freddy raises a brow. He hadn't actually heard Bonnie sing like that before. Freddy shakes his head and walks off.


	4. Chapter 4

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

I grin as I finish the song And begin the next which is titled "I'm still here". Wait... That title... I play the song. I run a hand through my hair. I remember one small bit of information. Triggered by the song. I am-was- Bonnie Leterrix. An seventeen year old boy but that's it. A name and age. I sigh and shake my head and play my broken guitar. Maybe I should try a little harder to fix it or find one that isn't broken. I get up and walk to the backstage room, or whatever it was called. I walk in and instantly look for anything to fix my guitar or, if luck favors me, find a replacement. Ah hah! Luck is on my side! I pick up a guitar that looks like my busted one but just a little grimy. I grab a few thing and tend to the instrument, cleaning and polishing it with tender hands. After I finish, I inspect it closely. I nod and place the strap around me and let it rest on my back. I get up and go to the kitchen, where everyone's waiting. I throw open the doors.

"The party has arrived!" I say.

"'Bout time, Lad!" Foxy says.

"Finally, SOMEONE gets me!" I laugh.

{Normal P.O.V}

The night is filled with laughter. Freddy snuck out of the room and walked around. Bonnie's crying from before had sparked plenty of memories. All of a purple haired boy around sixteen. To Freddy, the mystery boy looks alot like Bonnie. Freddy sighs and clings to the memories. As if in reaction, even more memories flow into Freddy's mind, causing him to freeze. Bonnie comes out of the kitchen with a bowl of stew in his hand and notices Freddy. The purple bunny walks up to Freddy and waves a hand in front of his face.

"Freeeeddyyyyy. Anybody home?" Bonnie calls. After no response, Bonnie picks up the spoon and shoves it in Freddy's agape mouth.

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I look down on Bonnie. He has a bowl of something in his hand, a spoon in his other. Soup? Hm, It's good. I wonder who made it.

"About time! You where pretty out there." Bonnie says, taking the spoon out of my mouth.

"Awww~! I knew it~! You two have a secret love!" Chica chimes from the kitchen door. Bonnie goes red.

"I-it's not like that, c-Chica! I swear! F-f-Freddy was only spaced out..." Bonnie mutters Now I'm sure, Bonnie and the mystery boy are the same. Their hair, their stutter, everything. Bonnie is the same boy from my life as a human. I pat Bonnie's shoulder.

"He's right, Chica." I can't tell them yet. They need to find out on their own. "I was spacing out. I'm sorry."

"If you say so, Fred." Chicadira, yes, I remember my friends and brother as well, says and retreats to the kitchen. I pull Bonnie to the stage and sit down. I sit down, taking him with me.

"sorry, Bon." I say. Bonnie yet again shove the spoon in my mouth.

"Don't start that, Freddy. Ju-just eat the dang soup." Bonnie mutters, his face a light pink. I take the spoon from him and we start talking as I eat this fantastic soup that I find out Bonnie had made. Just as amazing in death as in life. That's my Bonnie Leterrix sitting in front of I hope he remembers our days together.


	5. Chapter 5

{Normal P.O.V}

Bonnie had unknowingly fallen asleep. Freddy hugs the bunny before laying him down and going to the kitchen. Freddy walks up to Golden and pulls him to the back. Golden looks at him confusedly

"I know you remember our past." Freddy says.

Golden chuckles light heartedly, "That I do. Did you remember?"

"Bonnie's crying struck a cord." Freddy says calmly.

"Haha! Of course he would. He is your 'girl', heh, after all. It'd only make sense for that to spark your memory, little brother." Golden says.

"I'm only a few minutes younger than you!" Freddy groans.

"Shush. Do you wan't Bon's memory to come back?" Golden asks.

"Of course I do! what kind of question is that?" Freddy mutters.

"If you want him to remember, try kissing him." Golden says. Freddy gives the gold bear a deadpanned look. "Hey. It could work." Freddy walks off, shooting a 'whatever' over his shoulder. Freddy walks back to the stage and waits for Bonnie to wake up.

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

I sit up slowly, rubbing my eye. I had another weird dream with was awkward because it felt... real. The feel of his lips, the pain, pleasure... it felt real. I feel my face heating up.

"Why are you blushing?" Freddy's voice asks. I look over and our faces only inches apart. I instantly jump up and back away. I hurry to the storage room, throwing the door open. I sit in the corner and hide my face. I felt a hand on my head.

"Are you okay?" Freddy asks. I shake my head. I'm not okay. I'm confused. I want to know why I keep having those dreams. They're so confusing and I don't like it. Freddy raises my head and makes me look at him. He gently kisses my forehead. I back away in panic.

"What can you hear? See beyond this nightmare? Hold on to me, when you're scared. Kiss me with those lips. Pull me in a spiral, into bliss because I can't get enough of you. Just say-" Freddy sings.

"I love you and it'll be okay." I finish. How did I know!? Freddy kisses me on my lips and everything comes back. Freddy... my Freddy... How could I forget him like that? I kiss back, throwing my arms around him. I pull away, tears in my eyes and a smile on my lips. "That song. You remembered it."

"How could I? It was our first song, and my favorite." Freddy murmurs softly. I cry harder and hug him tightly. Freddy smooths my hair. "You should let it down more. It looks sexy~."

"Now's not the time for-" I stop when Freddy kisses my neck. "T-this..."

"Okay, Bon. If you say so." Freddy murmurs, kissing me again, though more passionately. Freddy breaks the kiss and stands up. He scoops me up and sets me on my feet. Now I feel... dirty, because of those two dreams. Should I tell Freddy? Nah. I don't think it matters. I shyly take Freddy's hand and he smiles at me. You know, I don't really care that we're technically dead. That doesn't stop love. Right? That's something that's stronger than anything. All our bonds are. A series of bangs sound from the dining room. Freddy takes off, dragging me along. When we get there, a couple of people wheel in four crates and Mr. Fazbear walks up to them. After a few minutes, the people remove the lids to the crates and they leave along with Mr. Fazbear, leaving us alone with the crates. The five of us walk up to the four crates and peer into them. I gasp and bend down to inspect the contents.

 _ **{A/N: Sorry for the crappily made lyrics. They where a bit rushed. Any likeness to actual songs are unintended and purely coincidental.}**_


	6. Chapter 6

{Freddy's P.O.V}

Bonnie bends down and reaches a hand towards the light brown bear. My protectiveness kicked in and I pull Bonnie away and close to me. The four sit up and start moving. Gold just stares at a feminine blue bunny. The bear is a bit shorter than I am, as well as thinner. He looks at me and Bonnie. I glare and hold Bonnie close to me. He snorts.

"I don't want your girl." He says.

"Hey! I'm not a girl! I don't have boobs!" Bonnie yells defensively.

"Ted, back off him. Have you'r cigar and shut up." The Blue bunny shoves a cigar in the bear's mouth. "Now apologize before I sucker punch you."

"I apologize for making an easy-" The bear stops when a fist connects with his cheek. "I apologize." The blue bunny nods, hand on her hip.

"I'm Bonnibel. Just call me Bon Bon though." Bonnibel says. "These are Theodore, Chiradee and Roxy." Roxy uses her hands to sign something.

"Roxy says it's nice to meet you all." Chiradee says. Oh. The fox is mute. I sigh, still not letting go of Bonnie.

"You were alive one too, right?" I ask.

"Of course. We all had lives before this." Bonnibel says.

"I'm Frederick Fazbear, this is Bonnie Leterrix, Felix Hunter, Chicadira Grenver and-" I start.

"G-Gold Fazbear. Freddy's older-"

"By a few minutes." I add.

"Twin..." Gold says bashfully. I sigh and pull take Bonnie to a quiet room, the basement. I flick on the light. There is a bed and such because my dad let us stay here when he and mom worked late. **_{A/N: Lemon starts, be warned.}_** I pick Bonnie up and kiss him, licking his lip. Bonnie opens his mouth and I deepen our kiss, laying him on the bed. I strip off my clothes and his pants. If I'm right, his turn on spot should be the same, that being his sides. I slowly rub his side, pulling from the kiss. Bonnie blushes brightly, squarming under my touch. So cute~.

{Normal P.O.V}

Freddy leans in again and kisses Bonnie's neck, causing him to moan.

"F-Freddy... Ah, Slow down please..." Bonnie mutters.

"Nope... I want to be sure no one tries anything with you. " Freddy says, pulling off Bonnie's boxers then the tie and ribbon. "Now~. Are you ready for Freddy, my precious bunny~?" Bonnie gulps but nods. Freddy smirks and instead of jumping right into it, he works on Bonnie's member. The bunny gasps and moans.

"Freeeeeddyyyyy..." Bonnie moans as Freddy sucks and licks his member. Bonnie continues to moan until he cums. Freddy backs away and lifts Bonnie's legs. The bear quickly thrusts in and waits for a few minutes before trusting slowly. Bonnie grabs the sheets. "Faster." The bunny demands.

"Your wish is my command, my precious bunny~." Freddy purrs, thrusting faster and harder. Bonnie moans and wraps his arms around Freddy, forgetting the sheets. "Oh~. Do like that~?" Freddy asks. Bonnie nods. "Then you'll love this~." Freddy hits Bonnie's prostate. The bunny cries out in pleasure.

"Again!" Bonnie demands, moaning. Freddy grins and hits the same spot repeatedly. Bonnie pants and moans loudly, loving every minute.

"I'm close..." Freddy mutters. Bonnie nods a bit, not really paying much attention. Shortly after, Freddy inhales sharply as he cums then momentarily pulls out of Bonnie. Bonnie cuddles close to Freddy and they just lay there.

"Should... we go... back... up?" Bonnie pants.

"If you want to, precious." Freddy replies, nuzzling the bunny.

"I'll just... take... a nap..." Bonnie murmurs, closing his eyes.

"You go ahead and do that. I'll be right here when you wake up." Freddy tells the bunny, kissing his forehead. Bonnie falls asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams. Freddy smiles and sighs contently. "I love you, Bonnie."


	7. Chapter 7

{Normal P.O.V}

Freddy wakes up to a sobbing Bonnie. Worried, Freddy hugs Bonnie.

"Why are you crying, Precious?" Freddy asks worriedly.

"M-mom...and... dad..." Bonnie hiccups.

"Shh, shh... It'll be okay..." Freddy smooths Bonnie's 'hair'. Freddy gets dressed and helps Bonnie get ready. Both walk up the stairs. The Fazbear crew hurries over when they hear Bonnie crying. Freddy told them what was going on. They all nod and walk away. After about an hour, Bonnie calms down, sniffling and wiping his face. "Better now?"

"Y-yeah... Sorry." Bonnie mutters.

"Don't apologize for crying." Freddy says softly.

"You guys smell like sex." Teddy says. Freddy looks up and holds Bonnie protectively.

"Stay where you are. I don't trust you." Freddy states coldly.

"I don't like boys. Plus, he isn't my type." Teddy says.

"I don't care." Freddy snaps.

"Ted, go. Oh, We'll be moving tomorrow. To an older, bigger location." Bonnibel warns. Freddy nods calmly. "And you might want to clean up. Ted was right when he said you two smell like sex. But hey, not my place to tell ya what to do."

"Oh, Bonnibel. May I ask about your life before?" Freddy asks.

{Bonnibel's P.O.V}

I was a little taken aback but I smile and sit down with the two lovebirds.

"Sure. I was born on June seventh, nineteen-ninety-eight. Both of my parents where high-class French people that had moved to America. When I was born, I had pale blue-ish hair and my parents made me dye it because it wasn't normal. As I grew up, I began getting interested in martial arts and boxing. My parents told me I was to be proper and all that. After about so many years, I quit school and took martial arts and boxing. After a year, I was a ten times champ and a black belt in karate. My parents kicked me out and I was living on the money I made from matches. It was actually nice until I died. My only regret is not finding that special person." I explain. They both stare at me. I shrug and hop up. "You guys do make a cute couple. Don't listen to Ted. He's... weird like that. He shows he cares through names. He calls me fluffball, Roxy speechless, and Chiradee bird girl. He never means them to be insulting, just... pointing out his favorite attributes of some one."

"HEY! THAT'S MY PIE!" Someone yells.

"No, pie freak. It's mine." Theodore says. I slap my forehead.

"THEODORE FREDBEAR! IF I WALK IN THERE AND FIND YA STEALIN' I WILL KNOCK YOU OUT COLD!" I yell. Everything goes quiet as Roxy laughs silently, Chiradee joining in moments later.

"Alright, Fluffball. Don't get your little pink, lacy panties in a twist." Theodore chuckles.

"You perv bear you." I say. We both burst out laughing. It's always a joke between us. He'd say something doing with panties and we girls called him a perv then laugh. He didn't actually know the color of our underwear anyways. I notice the gold bear standing in front of the kitchen, pie ans forks in hand. I walk up to him. He blushes. Awww, that's cute.

"U-um... D-do you w-wa-wanna share?" He asks.

{Frederick's P.O.V}

My jaw drops. Gold is sharing his pie!? The world is gonna end...

"That's sweet of you to offer but are you sure? It is your's, after all." Bonnibel asks.

"I w-wanna sh-share it with you..." Gold stutters. I smile.

"Looks like the gold dork finally found his special person." Bonnie says.

"Yeah. Mom would be proud." I say before standing up. "Hey, Gold! come with me for a minute!" Gold puts the pie down and teleports to me. "We should leave a little note for mom and dad."

"Yeah. I bet mom's heart broken. I know dad is." Gold agrees. We both walk to our dad's office and walk in to complete our task.


	8. Chapter 8

{Normal P.O.V}  
Almost a month has passed, Bonnie and Freddy snuggled almost every chance they had. Bonnie has been getting chubby. Only the two of them knew exactly why. Bonnie didn't mind. In fact, he's happy about it, in turn, making Freddy happy.

"Need anything, precious~?" Freddy asks warmly.

"Hmmm, banana chips, carrots, Orange juice and apples." Bonnie lists.

"Right away." Freddy say, nuzzles Bonnie and leaves. moments later, Freddy returns with the requested items. "Here you go." Bonnie took the glace of orange juice and drank half of the glace then grabs the apples and mows on them happily.

"Thanks, Freddy~." Bonnie says through a mouthful of food.

"No won'er ye be gainin' so much weigh', lad. Yer eating like ye've bee' shipwreake'." Foxy says, walking up. "Don' take tha' as an insul', lad. I mean ye no harm."

"It's okay Felix. I've just had an almost non-stop appetite for the last month." Bonnie says.

"Wait. Didn't you and Fred do the do a month ago?" Chica asks. Bonnie gulps in fear. The two were so close to finding out his secret that somehow followed to haunt him in death too.

"That isn't why Bon's hungry. Frankly, the food here is so good, even I'd be eating like Bon. He's fine, okay?" Freddy tells them.

"Oh, I'll agree with that~! Chiradee is an amazing cook and the best partier. That and she's so nice. She says I'm a great cook and she would've dragged me to parties if we knew each other in life!" Chica giggles and skipped away. Foxy follows with a shrug.

"That was too close." Bonnie sighs. Freddy nods and pats Bonnie's belly gently. Bonnie smiles. "Still can't believe you knew for so long."

"I would have said something sooner but I was afraid if I said the wrong thing, you would have left." Freddy says softly.

"That would never happen." Bonnie assures, pulling Freddy down for a kiss. Freddy ginger wraps his arms around Bonnie and eases him down, careful to avoid hitting Bonnie's stomach. Bonnie pulls away a little. "Is that a good Idea, Freddy? Will it hurt it?"

"The baby will be fine. I promise us having sex won't hurt it." Freddy says.

"What about the security guy?" Bonnie asks, shyness creeping in his voice.

"He won't watch. He's learned our spots for us time." Freddy says. "I'm glad that you are happy about this, thought." Bonnie smiles brightly.

"OMG, guys. Get a room for that!" Chiradee says playfully.

"We were already planing on it~." Freddy purrs, palming Bonnie. The purple bunny blushed brightly.

"You're right, Roxy. Let's go." Chiradee drags Roxy off. Freddy chuckles, picks Bonnie up and walks towards the new Parts and Service room. Freddy lays Bonnie on the ground and kisses Bonnie, stripping their cloths off.

{Gold's P.O.V}

I look up as the sounds of moans reach my ears. Great. They're at it again.

"Hey Gold, I made you a pie." Bonnibels's voice calls out. I practically melt at that voice. It 's the voice of an angel. I blush and turn around. There she stands in all her glory. I take the pie but for once, I didn't want it. I take a deep breath, set the pie down and wrap my arms around her waist, kissing her on the lips. I feel her arms around my neck. I break the kiss and look at her. I place my forehead on her's and just smile at her. What I love about her are her personality, eyes, the fluff that's just adorable, her bravery and she just so... Amazing.

"I love you, Bonnibel... Will.. will you be mine?" I ask almost silently.

"I Love you too, Gold, you goony, sweet boy." Bonnibel says softly.I inwardly fanboy before everything goes black. I jolt upwards when I get drenched by ice cold water. Bonnibel has a worried look on her face. "Are you okay? You kinda passed out and I was so worried that you were hurt but Chira said to dump ice water on you but Ididn't wanna do it because it's not nice to do that and I'm soooo sorry!" Damn. She can talk pretty fast. I smile at her.

"I'm fine, my Fluffy Bunny." I assure. I take her hand and pull her down on my lap, kissing her again.

"Will you look at that." Freddy says. I crack one eye open and flip Freddy off, still making out with Bonnibel.

"Double finger..." Bonnie mutters. Bonnibel is flipping Freddy off without looking! God, I love this girl... I break our kiss and she rests her head on my chest as I hug her. We both end up sleeping in the back of the kitchen that I call home. She's the first to be in this part for a whole night. I have a sweet night of wonderful dreams of Bonnibel.


	9. Chapter 9

{Normal P.O.V}

Two more months pass and Bonnie's... condition is getting harder to disguise. Chica and Bonnibel were the closest to finding out. Bonnie was getting more and more stressed by the day and often had panic attacks. Freddy is worried for Bonnie's safety and heath. Bonnibel walks up, a serious expression on her face.

"Bonnie. You need to relax, I figured out what's going on but I won't tell a soul." Bonnibel says. The blue Bunny makes Bonnie sit down and turns the Freddy. "Freddy, Can you make tea? No sugar and warm." Freddy nods and hurries to the kitchen. Bonnibel sits next to Bonnie. "You need to relax and calm down or you'll lose that baby."

"That really isn't helping..." Bonnie says. Bonnibel sighs and rubs Bonnie's shoulders. Bonnie slowly relaxed.

"Stress is bad, try to relax and keep as calm as you can." Bonnibel says, backing off. "If you have to, get Freddy to give you massages and tea when you feel too stressed. All and all, that'll help your's and your baby's heath."

"Thanks, Bon Bon. That really helped." Bonnie says.

"Good. well, I'm going to spend time with Gold." Bonnibel says, leaving. Freddy returns not even two minutes later, a cup of steaming tea in his hands. Freddy hands Bonnie the cup and sits next to him. Bonnie drinks the tea slowly. Freddy wraps an arm around Bonnie. A loud crash followed by screaming echos through the building, causing the purple bunny to jump.

{Gold's P.O.V}

Bonnibel is flipping out on Chira for walking in on us and interrupting our kiss. I am not happy about that. Chira finally leaves and I pull Bonnibel back down and kiss her lovingly. I don't care that all we're doing is kissing. I can wait for her to be ready to go further. I don't mind. I love her no matter what.

{Chira's P.O.V}

O...M...G! They're making out! Next thing you know, there could be moaning sounding from the kitchen. Actually, That's probably not going the happen. But I'm going to wait for it. Though, Bon Bon gets loud when certain areas are touched, like her lower back and her ears. I know it's weird. Theodore found them by accident. I wonder how long it'll take for Gold to find those places.

"Ah! Gold! No!" Bon Bon screamed. Well, that didn't that long. I head to the security office were our two guards are.

{Normal P.O.V}

Freddy sighs, stroking Bonnie's 'hair'. The purple bunny is sleeping peacefully. The bear was glad to see that Bonnie had relaxed enough to rest. Bonnie suddenly jolts up into a sitting position, a look of fear and desperation on his face.

"Are you aright, precious?" Freddy asks worriedly. Bonnie hugs Freddy and cries. Freddy rubs the purple bunny's back. "Shh... Everything's alright. It was just a dream, precious." Eventually, Bonnie's crying draws everyone in, either out of worry or curiosity.

"What the hell is going on here!?" A voice booms. The group all look to the source.


	10. Chapter 10

{Normal P.O.V}

Bonnie gets up and quickly shoves everyone out of the way. He stops in front of the towering dark gold, slightly tattered bunny with 'hair' almost like his.

"Are you okay, son?" The gold bunny asks Bonnie.

"D-dad?" Bonnie asks quietly.

"The one and only." the taller replies. Bonnie hugs the gold bunny tightly.

"You're Greg Leterrix, right?" Freddy asks.

"That's right, Frederick." Greg chuckles before kneeling down to Bonnie's height. Greg narrows his eyes and touches Bonnie's stomach. He turns a glare on Freddy and growls. "You. You impregnated my son." Freddy flinches.

"I didn't mean any harm by it! I swear!" Freddy says defensively.

"Like hell you didn't! You knew this could happen and you still did it!" Greg yells

"I wasn't going to do anything bad! I am going to stay by both of my precious ones!" Freddy yells back.

" **Shut up!** " Bonnie yells. "Yes, Freddy was aware. So was I. If I didn't want to go through with it, I wouldn't have had sex in the first place. It is one of the best things to happen to me lately! So maybe you-" Bonnie stops. Freddy hurries to Bonnie, picks him up and moves him to the stage.

"I'll be right back. Just relax, okay?" Freddy says, pecking the purple bunny on his lips and hurries to the kitchen, knocking over chairs in the process. Bonnie takes a few deep breaths, rubbing his growing belly. Bonnibel and Gold join Bonnie. The blue bunny gave Bonnie a shoulder massage to help him calm down.

"You're stressing him out. If you want to keep yelling at Frederick for something that is out of his control, take it elsewhere." Bonnibel says.

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

I focus on keeping calm. Only six more months to go then I can focus on other stuff and the baby. I stand up and hurry to the bathroom when the scent of something old and musty made me nauseous. I walk into the closest stall and puke into the toilet. This is the worst part of this whole thing. I can deal with the cravings but the whole puking bit? Not so much. I stand up and turn to leave. Freddy immediately pulls me into a warm, gentle hug. I hug back before pulling away. Freddy kneels down and moves my shirt out of the way, kissing my belly.

"Daddy loves you, baby~." Freddy purrs and chuckles. He stands up and leads me out of the bathroom as I lay a hand on top of the bulge that is mine and Freddy's baby. I know it shouldn't be possible but, I had a rare condition to where I was born with both parts of the reproduction system. But only half functioned correctly. I do produce seamen but... that's the part that doesn't quite work right. I have a uterus and ovaries. So in a way, I'm both a boy and girl. More boy though. And that carried on, I guess. I'm not complaining though. I don't mind. I'm pretty happy with it. When we get back to the stage, most everyone is whispering. I catch snippets, mostly mine and Freddy's names. I narrow my eyes angrily and stomp my foot. Everyone looks at me.

"Feeling better, Bonnie?" Bon Bon asks kindly. I smile and nod. "Good. Now you apologize to Frederick for being an ass and to Bonnie for stressing him out." My dad skirts around the blue bunny nervously.

"I'm sorry, son, Freddy. I should have just listened." He says, hugging both me and Freddy.

"It's okay, dad. Everyone makes mistakes." I say.

"You know, it's going to be great having a grand baby and son-in-law." He chuckles. We end up talking, just the three of us, me sitting on Freddy's lap as he rubs my baby belly and my dad sitting next to us.


	11. Chapter 11

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I look down at Bonnie. He had fallen asleep on my lap. I hear the main doors open and I look up. SHIT! It's my dad! And he saw us. I look over to Greg, panicking. What would dad do if he knew that we were alive and that Bonnie's carrying my baby? I hope he won't hurt Bonnie. I would go crazy without Bonnie. I carefully lay Bonnie on the stage, being sure not to wake him.

"Um..." I start. My dad holds up a hand, a soft smile on his face.

"You're still around..." He says.

"W-well, yeah... We never left. Wait... You know we're... you know... alive...ish?" I ask, shocked.

"I guessed by the note. What happened? Is gold with you? What about the rest of your friends?" He asks.

"Gold stays in the back of the kitchen, Chica and Foxy are here, and so is Bonnie." I tell him, sitting back down and pet Bonnie's hair.

" **THEODORE! YOU ARE SO DEAD!** " Bon Bon screeches as the light brown bear walks past, a smirk present on his face. Bon Bon flies past and punches Teddy in the face. My dad looks slightly shocked.

"Sorry, dad. This happens alot." I say.

"I..I see." He replies. "Is it just me or does Bonnie seem... bigger?"

"About that... Bonnie's carrying my child." I brace myself, holding Bonnie close. I'm ready to fight if he says anything.

"I have to say that's surprising yet delightful news." My dad says. I sigh.

"Freddy? What's going on?" Bonnie asks tiredly. I nuzzle my love.

"It's nothing. Go back to sleep." I tell Bonnie. He lays his head on my lap and I smile. Gold walks out of the kitchen, plate of pizza in hand.

{Gold's P.O.V}

I drop the plate in my hands. Two reasons. One, my dad is right there. Two, Theodore has MY fluffy blue bunny pinned and is rubbing her ears. I take off my navy top hat and chuck it at Theodore.

"Get. Off. Her. Mother. Fucker." I growl. Bon Bon pushes him off and kicks him. I wince. "That's gonna leave a mark." Bon Bon walks up to me and takes my hand. I smile at her, kissing her lightly. I can't help it. She's so gosh dang perfect. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine just..." Bon Bon trails off. I lean in and whisper in her ear.

"What? Turned on and maybe a little... wet~?" I purr.

"A l-little..." She stutters. That is so adorable.

"Maybe later I can relieve that for you, if you wish~." I purr in her ear. She squeaks cutely. I fanboy a little. "Oh. Hey, pops."

"Good evening, Gold. I see you found the one." Dad says. I laugh.

"Oh, yeah! God, I love her. She's so... perfect! Her laugh, her eyes, everything..." I tune the conversion, staring Into Bon Bon's green eyes.

{Normal P.O.V}

Bonnie wakes up to talking and laughing, Freddy holding him tightly but avoiding the baby bump. Freddy notices Bonnie wake up and kisses his head.

"Good evening, precious. How was your nap?" Freddy asks warmly.

"It was nice." Bonnie yawns, placing a hand on his stomach. Freddy lets go of Bonnie and leaves quickly. The room is filled with an awkward silence. Freddy comes back with a box of chocolate, and some other food Bonnie normally eats. Bonnie's eyes light up as he grins ear to ear. Gold walks up to Freddy.

"Need somewhere privet?" Freddy predicts.

"Yeah..." Gold mutters.

"Basement, kitchen, backstage and storage rooms are the most privet rooms here." Freddy says.

"Thanks, Fred. Laters, pops." Gold says.

"Anyway, How I got here in the first place was the whole 'unfinished business' thing, that being looking after my boy. Why this animatronic, it was the only one available. So, I used it. That's why I wasn't around till now." Greg says.

"That's actually helpful to know." Freddy says.

"It was a last resort and I had a feeling I'd need it." Greg says. Everyone just chats and laughs for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

Five more months. I really can't wait. I slide of the stage and wander about, thankful it was Saturday. We always got the weekends and holidays off. I have to keep my shirt up now because it's getting to tight around my belly. Someone grabs my arm and pulls me into the "Parts & Service" room. I look around before a dark figure pins me against the wall, grinning creepily.

"Why hello, buns~." It purrs.

"W-who are you?" I ask, stuttering.

"You can call me Shade, Baby~." It tells me. Ewww... it called me baby. 'Shade' tilts my chin and moves my head side to side but I never take my eyes off it. It licks it's lips and kisses me, forcing it's tongue in my mouth. I try pushing 'Shade' away. When it pulls away, I smack it. 'Shade' grabs my throat.

"Help!" I yell before 'Shade' cuts off my airways. I choke and kick, my vision going dark at the edges. My main thought is the baby could be hurt by this.

"Get off him!" Freddy yells, punching 'Shade'. It's grip released and I gulp in as much air as I can, couching a little. Freddy picks me up bridal style and runs to the stage, where the others are gathered. "Bonnie? Are you okay?" Freddy asks in a gentle tone.

"Y-yeah... I'm more worried about the baby..." I say quietly. Freddy leans down and puts an ear to my belly. He pulls away after a moment.

"I couldn't tell but I'm sure the little one is alright, Precious." Freddy assures me, putting my hair. My ear twitches as a loud crash sounds before Freddy is thrown away by 'Shade'.

"Freddy!" I call, hurrying to him. 'Shade' grabs me holds me back.

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I look up to see Bonnie fighting against that thing. It plants it's lips on MY Bonnie's. I screech and charge until Gold stops me.

" **Get out of my way! I'm going to kill that fucker!** " I screech. Gold and Foxy hold me back while the others try get that shadowy fuck away from my precious bunny. It backs off laughing.

"You should see your faces!" It laughs before Bonnie punches it.

"I don't know what your problem is but you could have hurt my baby, you dick!" Bonnie yells.

"It was a joke." It says.

"How the hell is that a joke!? You were choking me!" Bonnie yells again. I get out of Gold and Foxy's grip and hurry to Bonnie.

"Bon, You need to calm down." I tell him, pulling him into a hug. Bonnie's arms wrap around me. I stroke his purple hair, hoping to calm him down.

"Jeez. Learn how to take a joke. See ya, you bunch of pickles. Get it? Pickles are sour, like you're being. No? Okay, whatever, ya Pickles! Later!" It says, leaving. I sigh and continue stroking Bonnie's hair.


	13. Chapter 13

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

Yes! Finally, nine months passed! but I can't really move but to go to the bathroom. Freddy won't let me do anything else since he says I've stressed and worked to much already. I had been doing things, including some heavy lifting, running around, stuff like that. Working can't hurt the baby, right? Well, I did fall a few times. Shade practically hit my stomach whenever he saw me. That could have hurt the baby, right? Oh, I don't know. I don't know how that works. A sharp pain stops me in my tracks to the bathroom.

"Ow..." I mutter. "Ow! Freddy! Ow!" I lean against the wall. Freddy comes running within minutes.

"What's wrong, Precious?" Freddy asks worriedly.

"Ow, I think the baby's coming." I tell him, wincing. He instantly picks me up and takes me to our room. He spreads out a couple of towels and lays me down gently.

"Okay, precious. I'll be right back with help, just keep relaxed and breath." Freddy says. I nod and he hurries off. I take deep breaths like Freddy said, paw on my belly. Rubbing helps a little, thankfully. Moments later, the door burst open as my dad, Mrs. and Mr. Fazbear walk in. Mrs. Fazbear closes the door on Freddy. I whine and reached for the door. I want my teddy bear... Mrs. Fazbear takes my paw and looks at me.

"Okay, honey. Calm down." She says. I don't listen.

"Freddyyyy!" I call.

"Honey, listen to me. Freddy's right out side but right now you need to calm down." Mrs. Fazbear says. I start to get up but my dad keeps me from moving any further. I felt something being placed over my muzzle. I panic for a few minutes before relaxing.

"How are we going to do this?" My dad asks.

"It'll be like a natural birth for women only with there being only one exit. Or, we can go the surgical way and go in directly." Mrs. Fazbear says, tapping my belly. Nooo. Not the second...

"I'd say natural." Mr. Fazbear says. My body jerks a little and the pain is getting unbearable again. Mrs. Fazbear smooths my hair as whatever it was is placed around my muzzle again. I sit up as my body seizes.

"Okay, honey, on three, push with all your might, Okay?" Mrs. Fazbear says. I nod. "One... Two... Three, push!" I push, flopping back down. "Again. One... Two... Three, push!" I push again and dang does it hurt. Why'd I have to be born like this? Oh... I hope the baby doesn't have this problem.

"You did it, son." My dad says softly. The silent baby is placed in my arms. Why is it silent? Aren't babies supposed to cry when they're born. The door opens and everyone walks in. Freddy sits down next to me.

"W-why is it n-not crying? Aren't they supposed to?" I ask.

"I'm sorry honey. The poor thing doesn't seem to have made it..." Mrs. Fazbear says. I stare at my silent baby as the tears leave my eyes.

"N-no... I-it can't be..." I murmur. I hug my still baby.

"We'd better go... bury it." My dad says and takes the still baby.

"NO! GIVE MY BABY BACK!" I reach for my baby, pulling my dad. Dead or not, it's still my baby. I wasn't going to give up hope. I take the little newborn back and hold it closer to me. I growl when anyone tried to touch the small thing in my arms. Even Freddy.


	14. Chapter 14

{Freddy's P.O.V}

Bonnie falls asleep and my mom gently takes the still newborn from him. I cover my eyes as I cry quietly. We lost our baby. Nothing can even begin to describe the pain and sadness I felt. It was obviously worse for Bonnie. I kiss Bonnie's forehead.

"Can I see it?" I ask quietly. My mom places the little child in my arms. I play with the little bit of hair on it's head.

"She would have been a wonderful granddaughter..." My mom sighs. My little girl? I sigh as I look at her. I hear a very tiny whimper. My eyes widen. Maybe if I... I lift her closer to my face and blow at her. Another, slightly louder, whine sounds. I blow on her one last time and she begins crying, me along with her. Everyone sighs in relief. I gently shake Bonnie awake.

"She's okay." I whisper. Bonnie's eyes instantly snap open as he looks at me. The look he has at that moment almost made me shit myself. Almost. Bonnie's expression turned into a bright smile as I give him our baby girl."She looks like an Olivia. Don't you think?"

"Olivia Fazbear... It's cute..." Bonnie murmurs. I hug both of my precious ones.

"I'll go get her a bottle and everything." I tell Bonnie, kissing his forehead.

"Thanks, Freddy..." Bonnie whispers. I get up and grab a bottle and formula. I pick up a bottle of water. I dump two scoops of formula into Olivia's bottle and pour in the water. Closing up the bottle, I shake it and walk back to Bonnie's side. I hand over the bottle and Bonnie holds it in front of the little purple and brown baby. She takes the rubber nipple in her mouth and drinks. I smile. She's so adorable. Sitting down, I wrap my arm around his waist.

"I love her even more than before." I murmur.

"Mmhmm... Despite scaring the crud out of us." Bonnie agrees.

"You sound tired. Why don't you get more rest and I'll look after Olivia until you're awake." I tell him softly.

"Are you sure?" Bonnie asks.

"Of course. You need your sleep." I tell him again, kissing him and taking Olivia. Bonnie settles down and sleeps. I stand up carefully, Olivia still drinking away. She weakly pushes the bottle and yawns. "Everyone, out." Everyone shuffles out quietly. I set the sleepy Olivia on the changing table and put a diaper on her. I pick her back up, kiss her head and lay her in the crib. I smile as she falls asleep, sucking her thumb. I look at Bonnie and retreat quietly to let them sleep.

"I'm so happy that your's and Bonnie's little adorable baby made it." Chica says, smiling in relief.

"We all be gla' ta see tha', lad." Foxy says.

"Roxy says she's happy for you two." Chira tells me.

"Thank you everyone. They're both sleeping though, so keep quiet." I told them.

"Sure, Fred. We'll keep quiet." Gold says before taking Bon Bon's hand and leaving.

"I think we know what they're up to." Teddy says, puffing his cigar. I scowl, take it and put it out.

"No." I say. "Not around my daughter, fucker. Next time I see that, I'll kick your ass."

"Fine. Jeez, Mr. snippy ass." He retorted.

"Excuse me, bitch?" I ask, eye twitching. Teddy rolls his eyes.

"I will not smoke my stress sticks around your daughter." He corrects himself.

"Better." I say, going to the kitchen and grabbing a pizza. I heat it up and eat a few slices. I can tell that the next few years won't be a cake walk.


	15. Chapter 15

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

I wake up as I hear Olivia crying.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, Olivia." Freddy's voice soothes. He's taking care of Olivia like he promised, but he looks so tired. I get out of bed and walk to him, though unsteadily.

"Freddy..." I say. "Here..." I take Olivia then lead him to the bed. He flops down and soft snores emanate from him. I giggle and check Olivia's diaper. I immediately hold her at arms length. "Oh boy, that's one dirty diaper, kiddo." She coos and giggles. "It's cute, but sorry, sweetheart. It's not going to make this easier." I lay her down. "Now be a good girl for me." I remove the diaper after some trouble. I pull out a wipe and clean off her bottom, keeping her still. After the wipe served it's purpose I throw it away and put the new diaper under her. I sprinkle it with baby powder and secure the diaper around her. "Upsie daisy~!" I say, picking her up. I leave the room quietly and walk to the dining room, Olivia sucking on her pink pacifier.

"Now that's the cutest thing ever." My dad says, meeting me. "Freddy sleeping?"

"Yes. He looked pretty tired." I reply.

"You both are doing fine so far." My dad compliments.

"Thanks dad." I say. He takes Olivia.

"Who's the cutest little granddaughter in the world~? You are~!" My dad coos. I roll my eyes and take Olivia back. I hold Olivia close as I take Theodore's stupid cigar and put it out. I throw it out. I go around picking things up, humming. Olivia falls asleep in my arm so I go back to the room and put her in her crib. I walk to Freddy and place a hand on Freddy's back.

"Freddy. Freddy, time for dinner." I say.

"I'm up..." Freddy grumbles. I laugh a little and kiss him.

"How was your nap?" I ask.

"Could have been better..." Freddy groans.

"Come on. We'll have time to us for a bit. Olivia's asleep." I say. Freddy perks up and gets up from the bed. He pulls me in and kisses me. It's weird cause every time I want to kiss, he has to either pick me up or lean down, since I'm shorter.

"Next thing we know, there's going to be another little baby running around." Chica giggles. My ear twitches as I turn bright red. Freddy pulls away a little.

"Only if Bon wants another. His body, his choice." Freddy says.

"Thanks, Freddy~." I murmur. Freddy kisses me again, despite our obvious audience. I return the kiss until we needed the air. Freddy carries me to the kitchen and sets me in a chair before sitting next to me. I giggle lightly as Chica and Chira serves everyone dinner. The rest of the night was up and down trips of either sleeping or caring for Olivia. Not that I minded.

{Freddy's P.O.V}

It's been a few weeks or so since Olivia was born and I am beginning to notice the dark circles under Bonnie's eyes. I'm worried for him. He's not sleeping enough but he won't admit he's tired. I frown and wrap my arms around my precious bunny.

"You need to sleep, Precious." I say.

"But-" Bonnie starts.

"No, no buts. You need to sleep. You'll make yourself sick like this Let me take care of Olivia for a while." I tell him.

"...Alright." Bonnie mutters and yawns. He walks towards our room where Olivia is currently taking her nap. I sit down and rub my face, heaving out a sigh.

"Something up, Fred?" Bon Bon asks, sitting down.

"I'm worried about Bonnie's well being." I answer.

"Ah. That's reasonable. Just, try to keep calm. Take care of yourself. Tell Bon-butt that too." Bon Bon says.

I chuckle lightly, "I'll tell him. Thanks."

"Sure. The big match is coming on. See ya." Bon Bon says, running off. I sigh and ready myself to take on the duty to care for Olivia.


	16. Chapter 16

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

I woke up to a five year old Olivia shaking me.

"Mommy! Daddy wants you!" She squeaks. I grab her and pull her close. I tickle her as she laughs. "M-mommy! S-stop! That-hehehe-tickles!"

"I know! That's why I'm doing it~!" I tell her. I stop tickling her and kiss her forehead. She started calling me mommy so no one would get confusing. I don't mind. It's cute. "I love you, sweetie." I say.

"Love you too, mommy~!" Olivia giggles that adorable, squeaky giggle. I get up and carry her to where Freddy is.

"Morning, Precious~." Freddy purrs and kisses me on my lips.

Olivia giggles, "Mommy and daddy kissies~!" Freddy pulls away.

"And what did daddy say to do when mommy and daddy kiss, hmm?" Freddy asks.

"To cover my eyes." Olivia answers.

"That's my little girl~." Freddy says and kisses the top of Olivia's head.

"Oh. What did you want me for, Freddy?" I ask.

"Right. Some of the girls needed something from the back room but they couldn't reach it. They wanted to know if you could grab it for them." Freddy says. I put Olivia down and shrug.

"I guess I can do that. Shouldn't be that hard." I say.

{normal P.O.V}

Bonnie walks to the back room and looks at the piles of boxes. He pulls one down and looks in it. Something falls, catching Bonnie's attention.

"Hello?" Bonnie calls but got no response. He shrugs and grabs the next box and looks through it. Someone grabs Bonnie's arm. The purple bunny looks back to see a familiar face. The face of the man that killed them. The killer grins inhumanly and forcefully removes Bonnie's arm, ripping the purplish shirt as well.

"Long time no see." The killer chuckles as Bonnie backs away, terrified. The killer pulls out a knife and approaches Bonnie. When the stranger stops before Bonnie, he taps the knife below the ruby red eyes. "Hmm... Rip or cut? Rip it is~." The stranger chuckled manically as he slowly tears Bonnie's eyes out, clasping a hand over the bunny's mouth.

"Bonnie! Can you come here!?" Freddy calls. The stranger runs off. Bonnie shakily uses the wall as a support and stumbles out of the room. _And they say that a hero can save us, I'm not gonna stand here and wait._

"F-Freddy..." Bonnie murmurs, reaching the dining room. Everyone gasps and Freddy runs to Bonnie, holding him.

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I look at Bonnie as tears slide down my cheeks. I lower to my knees, taking Bonnie with me. My precious bunny... he's... Oh god... I hold him tightly and cry.

"Daddy? Why are you sad?" Olivia asks.

"Get Olivia out of the room. She doesn't need to see this." I hear Greg say. I just hold Bonnie tighter. My Bonnie... is blind... And I could have prevented it... I failed the one thing I was entrusted. I failed to protect him.

"I'm sorry, Bonnie... I'm so sorry..." I cry. I just keep holding him and crying, rocking him.

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

Freddy's crying. I wrap my only arm around him and say nothing.

"What's going on?" I hear Mr. Fazbear ask. I turn my head in the direction his voice came from. "O-oh..."

"Freddy, I need you to let go of Bonnie for a minute. My dad says. I feel Freddy move and I panic a little. I feel hands on either side of my face before my eyelids are forced open. I hear loud gasps and even a thud.

"W-what's wrong?" I ask. I don't know how bad it actually is.

"Bonnie. You may never be able to see again. Not even doctors will be able to fix your eyes." My dad says.

"W-why?" I ask.

"There's nothing left to fix. Your eyes are completely gone." My dad tells me. So... I guess I'll need help with everything from now on.

"Oh..." I mutter and lift my hand to my face. "So, now I just... Find something else to pursue?"

"Right. Everyone will have to make their presence know and can only speak to you, not use any actions that aren't physical." My dad says.

"Okay..."I feel arms surround me again. "Freddy?"

"It's me..." Freddy confirms as I lean on what I hope is his chest. This is going to be a long while.


	17. Chapter 17

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

It's been about three days since I lost my eyes and arm. I keep myself isolated, not even letting Olivia in. She didn't need to see me as the eyeless, one-armed mess that I am. Someone knocks on the door.

"Bon, please come out... I miss you. Olivia won't stop asking why you won't come out... please let me in, precious." I hear Freddy say. I don't respond, just curl further into my ball. I hear more voices and soft crying.

"Bonnie's probably devastated by his sudden loss..." A soft voice murmurs. I lay my head on my knees and ignore every thing. I stand up and walk, not knowing what direction I'm going in. I trip over something and smack my muzzle on the ground. I groan softly and try to navigate around the room, continuously tripping or running into walls. After an hour I give up and sit down again.

{Olivia's P.O.V}

I stay on the big stage like daddy told me. I tried asking daddy what was wrong with mommy but he says not to worry. Daddy sits down next to me and puts me on his lap, hugging me.

"Daddy? Why're you crying? Do you have a bo-bo?" I ask.

"I'm fine, baby girl." Daddy says.

"Freddy, don't worry about Bonnie. He'll come out eventually." Auntie Bon Bon says.

"I can't help but feel this is my fault. I could have prevented it..." Daddy mutters.

{Bonnibel's P.O.V}

I sigh softly.

"This isn't your fault. No one's to blame for it." I tell him. I pick up Olivia and set her down. "Why don't you go help Chica make some cupcakes for your mommy? I'm sure he'd love them." Olivia nods and runs off, giggling. "Freddy. Snap the fuck out of this... whatever the hell kind of funk this is. Bonnie needs you and your drowning yourself in this... bull shit! Get the fuck over it!"

"Shut up." Freddy grumbles.

"Excuse me, Frederick? I try to help and you tell me to shut up. You know what, fuck you. Don't even talk to me for a while until you get the fuck over yourself." I snap and march off. Bunch of bull shit that I won't deal with. He wants to drown himself in self-pity, let him. I slam the door mine and Gold's room, kicking the dresser then punching the wall. flop down on the bed and scream into my pillow.

{Gold's P.O.V}

I look towards the main room, my little niece in my arms. Sounds like Bon Bon's pissed. I sigh and sit down. I tickle Olivia. Keeping her happy and occupied has been my job since Bonnie's locked himself away and Freddy's either mopping or trying to get Bonnie to come out. Everything's been so chaotic. I want to spend time with Bon Bon. Olivia yawns so I stop tickling her and she falls asleep.

"Chica, can you watch Olivia for a few? I want to check out how things are going." I ask.

"Sure thing, Goldy." Chica says.

"Thanks. I mutter and walk out of the kitchen and towards Freddy. I stop as I see him crying. I hurry past. It's best to leave Freddy be when he's like this. I walk to mine and Bon Bon's shared room, opening the door. Bon Bon is laying on the bed, looking pretty upset. I approach her, lean down and peck her forehead. "Bon Bon?"

"Hi, Gold." She returns.

"I seriously hope this ends. I really hate seeing everyone so... upset." I admit, laying next to her.

"I'm bad with stress. And pressure." Bon Bon mutters.

{Freddy's P.O.V}

I wipe my face, stand up and march to mine and Bonnie's room. I fight with the door, finally opening it. I walk up to Bonnie and pull him up.

"Bonnie, please stop this. I hate seeing you so... alone and hurt." I say. Bonnie looks shocked. I lift his chin and kiss him. No more pain. I won't let it happen again.


	18. Chapter 18

{Normal P.O.V}

Freddy beaks the kiss and closes the door. Freddy picks Bonnie up and kisses him again. I lay him on the bed and pull away slightly.

"Bonnie, I love you. Please don't hide from me..." Freddy murmurs.

"No one needs to see... the one-armed, eyeless freak like m-." Bonnie starts.

"You aren't a freak. You are a beautiful gift. You have a daughter that looks up to you. And I will always see the same quiet, sweet boy I fell in love with. How you look won't change that. Bonnie Leterrix, you are still beautiful. You always will be." Bonnie smiles.

"Thanks Freddy." Bonnie murmurs. Freddy smiles and kisses Bonnie's neck.

"You're welcome, Precious." Freddy says, kissing Bonnie again. Freddy removes the poorly wrapped bandage and smiles. "No bandages in bed, Precious." _**{A/N: Lemon starts here.}**_ The bear takes Bonnie's clothes off as well as his own. Freddy slides into Bonnie. Bonnie gasps softly. Freddy begins to trust, starting slow but steadily increasing his pace. Bonnie moans and grabs onto Freddy.

"Oh god...! Faster, Freddy! Please!" Bonnie almost begs.

"As you wish, Precious." Freddy mutters, increasing his pace. Bonnie moans loudly. Freddy pecks Bonnie's lips, panting a little. Freddy moans softly, griping the sheets. Freddy increases his pace as he gets closer to his climax. The bunny groans as he released his load. Freddy leans down and nips Bonnie's neck, drawing blood, and rubbed the bunny's sides. "I-in or out?"

"In..." Bonnie mutters.

"Are you s-sure? You may end up p-pregnant again." Freddy asks.

"Ohh... I don't mind... o-Olivia might l-like a younger s-sibling..." Bonnie mumbles. Freddy nods and keeps up his pace until he cums, letting out a deep, calm breath. Freddy pulls out of Bonnie and lays next to him. ** _{A/N: Lemon ends.}_** The two cuddled for another hour before getting dressed and leaving the room. Freddy leads Bonnie to the dining room. A happy Olivia runs up to Bonnie and hugs his legs. Bonnie kneels down and struggles to hug Olivia back. "Hi, my little angel. I'm sorry to worry you."

"It's okay mommy! You're here now!" Olivia says.

"That's right. Mommy's back for good." Bonnie assures.

"Uncy Goldy, did you hear? Mommy's back!" Olivia cheers, running off. Freddy hugs Bonnie.

{Bonnie's P.O.V}

I hug Freddy back with my one arm.

"I love you, Bonnie." Freddy says.

"Hehe, I love you too, Freddy." I reply. Freddy leads me somewhere. I'm guessing it's the kitchen because I can her clattering.

"Get out!" I hear Gold yell. I hear Olivia squeak in fear. I hurry up, walking through the doors. I feel tiny arms wrap around my legs and hear a tiny whimper. I growl.

"Who scared my baby girl!?" I yell.

"Oh shit!" Gold says loudly. I hear clothes rustle. "I didn't mean to scare her! She walked in at a bad-"

"Bad time or not, that's no reason to scare my baby!" I yell. I'm so pissed right now. "You yell at her one more time and I'll fucking kick you."

"I got it." Gold says.

"Good. Now stop fucking around and get out." I snap. I hear quick footsteps hurry past me and the door open.

"Well, Seems we weren't the only ones having private time." Freddy says. I feel around and find a bag. I hold it out to Freddy. "Salt and vinegar chips." The bag is placed in my hand. I set them down and eat. These are _really_ good. something falls. I thing it was my chips. I sigh and place my head on the counter. This is going to be hard to get used to...


	19. Chapter 19

{Normal P.O.V}

Thirteen years had gone by in peace. Freddy and Bonnie's children had grown up happily and where carrying out their own lives. Olivia had become a guitarist, taking Bonnie's place while their son, Gregory Richards Fazbear had become the first to be offered a chance outside of the restaurant as a talented writer/performer. Gold and Bonnibel had tried twice for children, the first being a still born and the second being a little blue bear named Belle. She was well on her way to being a fashion designer. Foxy and Chica's set of twin boys ran around, playing chase. Theodore and Roxy had become a thing. Bonnie is leaning against Freddy happily.

Freddy kisses Bonnie's head and whispered, "Time to wake up, Precious." Bonnie has a look of confusion on his face. "Wake up, Bon."

Bonnie blinks open his eyes and looks around. A white, quiet hospital room. Bonnie looks around, confused. The door opens and a doctor walks in, clipboard in hand.

"How are you feeling, son?" The doctor asks.

"What... happened?" Bonnie asks.

"You've been in a coma for almost a year. Since the crash that nearly took your's and your mother's lives." The doctor said.

" _It was all... a dream?_ " Bonnie thought. The door opens as Elizabeth comes in. Bonnie instantly tears up. He jumps up and hugs his beloved mother. Elizabeth holds her son close, stroking his long purple hair. The door opens again as Frederick, Gold, Felix and Chicadira walk in. Bonnie waves to his friends. Chicadira tackles Bonnie into a hug, crying heavily. The purple haired boy returns the hug, not even realizing just how much he missed them. Gold pats Frederick's back. Bonnie couldn't stop crying. He was happy it had been a dream but in a way he was also sad. Bonnie wishes some of it was more than just a dream. The five teens hug and each other, although Bonnie goes rigid when Frederick hugs him.

"Goo' ta see ya up, Bon, lad." Felix says, patting Bonnie's shoulder.

"G-good to be up..." Bonnie says, sniffling. "I missed you guys..."

"We missed you too, Bon." Frederick says.

"Your hair is so long, Bon. It's almost to your knees." Chicadira says, playing with Bonnie's hair. The purple haired boy gathered his hair and put it in his normal ponytail.

"You might have to cut it before school." Frederick says.

"I might... I don't know yet..." Bonnie says. "I like having long hair..." Elizabeth hugs Bonnie again.

"Let's head home, okay?" the blue haired woman says.

"Okay mom." Bonnie agrees, smiling. The purple haired boy changes into his normal cloths and the group leave the hospital.

"Bye, Bons! See ya tomorrow!" Chicadira calls as she, Felix, Frederick and Gold heads off to their own homes.

Elizabeth unlocks and opens the door. The small house looked the same as always. Pictures of the two of them hung on the wall and three more recent ones with Bonnie and his friends. Bonnie played with his fingers.

"Mom?" Bonnie asks softly.

"Yes, sweetie?" She replies.

"Is it... normal to... dream about someone specific?" Bonnie asks.

"It is. I dream about your father often." Elizabeth says.

"Like... dream up an entire life with them..." Bonnie specifies.

"Hard to say. What brought this up, sweetie?" Elizabeth asks.

"...While I was c-comatose... I had a dream that f-Freddy and I were together and had a d-daughter and s-son... Dad was in it... so were Felix, Chicadira and Gold... And Mr. and Mrs. Fazbear..." Bonnie admits, his voice small.

"Hehe, My little boy's in love." Elizabeth giggles. "Your mind created them all as a substitution for the real thing."

"Oh... even the... intimate moments I had with Freddy?" Bonnie asks quietly.

"It could represent your inner desires." Elizabeth says.

"You're the best mom ever." Bonnie says and hugs Elizabeth. The blue haired woman has tears in her eyes as she holds her son close.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you so... relaxed and happy. I was starting to miss the bubbly little boy who used to play with me in the park." Elizabeth says.

"I'm not going to let them pull me down again." Bonnie says. The two go about their normal activities, happily chatting till midnight then head to their rooms. Bonnie lays in bed, staring at the ceiling. Bonnie turns to his side, looking where a nightstand siting. A picture of Greg, another of Greg and Elizabeth and finally one of Bonnie and Elizabeth. Bonnie smiles and closes his eyes, falling into a dreamless sleep.

{A/N: Another story done and over with. It was definitely a different ride for this, but It was a fun experience and I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I had writing it. Bye-bye for now~! Frost-chan signing out~}


	20. Not a chapter

Hello. Frost-chan here. I know i haven't updated in a long time. That's due to me having to push art to the forefront in order to get the support i need in order to survive. as of now, I'm relying heavily on commissions and the generosity of others in the form of pledges and ko-fies. I'm trying very hard to get out chapters. I might even rewrite some stories since i've improved. If you want to help, you can find Links on my profile. Thank you for putting up with my shit. -Frost-chan


End file.
